obedience
by NaTsUmE HyUuGa AdIk
Summary: sorry this is a really bad story it is actually an assignment and my imagination is limited so i really didn't express my idea well and please change the names when u read just imagine:D but the attitudes are base n the real characters thnx and sorry


**The Story Of Obedience**

**Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl playing around their garden. she was happily running around with her puppy chasing right behind her. After playing she went inside their huge house! Obviously she is rich, after a while she was called by her parents."sit down Stephanie, your father and I have something to tell you" her mother said. Then, Stephanie obediently sat. "what is it mother?" Stephanie asked. "your father and I have arranged you to be engaged to the son of our dear friend" her mother said calmly. "WHAT?!?! BUT---"Stephanie tried to protest. "no buts! It's final!"her father said. "HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!"Stephanie shouted then she ran to her room locked herself and cried her eyes out.**

**In Stephanie's room**

**She was lying in her bed crying on her pillow she just couldn't believe that her parents would engage her to someone she doesn't even know. "Don't I have the right to choose the person I am going to marry?"she thought. she finally calmed down a little, then she heard a knock on the door."Stephanie,honey please open the door" it was her mother. She stood up and opened the door. When she did she saw her mother standing in front of her, and without warning her mother grabbed her and hugged her. Stephanie was shocked. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to agree but your father forced me, he said that we have to engage you so that our company will be saved."her mother explained "what do you mean?" Stephanie asked a little confused. "Stephanie, our company is losing money and we need to engage you to save it or else our house and everything else will be sold"her mother said. Then Stephanie fell silent... "mom,if it's for the good of the company and our family......then I'll do it" Stephanie said while wearing a forced smile. Her mother was smiling too. "besides don't worry.........he's handsome"her mother said Stephanie laughed "mom!,hahaha. When will I meet him anyway?..i mean if I am doing to spend the rest of my life with him then I might as well know him personally.." Stephanie said while blushing "hehe,don't worry you'll meet him....soon" her mother replied "mooom...come on!!! at least let me know his name" Stephanie persisted "excited now are we?" her mother teased "no I'm not! Never mind..." Stephanie gave up. **

**After a week it was finally time to meet her fiancée..**

**Stephanie didn't know that she will meet him that day. She was walking around their garden like she normally does when...... "OUCH!"she looked up and saw a handsome boy with black hair. "watch where your going will you?!" the boy said. "what?!,who are you anyway and what are you doing here? This is MY house!" she replied mad because he is soooo rude. "tch! As if I'd want to be here anyway....it's not my fault that I am engaged to an ugly little girl who happens to live here." the boy replied. "WHAT?! You mean you're the one I will marry?! Waaaa. I will experience torture living with a rude guy like you!" Stephanie said "so your the ugly little girl I am engaged to? GREAT! Now I know I will live a very happy life. The boy replied sarcastically. "as if I want this to happen! I am only doing this for my parents you know!" she replied "same here." the boy replied "hmph! So rather than fighting let me introduce myself properly...hi! I am Stephanie Sanchez! You can call me steph for short and you are?" she said while smiling brightly "hn, Joshua , Joshua Natividad" Joshua replied "oh so you name is Joshua? Can I call you joshee?"she asked while giggling "no." he replied "awwww come on! Please!!!" she pleaded "no." he replied still emotionless. "why are you sooo heartless?"she pouted this made him smirk. "what are you smirking about?" Stephanie asked "none of your business little girl" he replied with a blank expression " you know since we're getting married and all can you ate least be nice?" she asked "no.." he replied "ugh!, can you say other things besides no?" she asked "no." he replied "ugh you are sooo annoying and boring"she said crossing her arms. This made him stop "who you calling boring? Huh?" he replied "who do you think? Is there anyone else here? Duh! No so obviously it's you."she replied "it's because there's no point talking to a dense person such as yourself" he replied "and who do you think you are? A prince? I believe I am a person worth talking to." Stephanie retorted "don't be too full of yourself little girl" he replied "speak to yourself" she replied sticking her tongue out. "whatever.." he replied. As time pass by Joshua and Stephanie have been much closer than before, they still tease each other but they somehow develop feelings for each other. But, both are too afraid to ruin their friendship. Until the most awaited day. The day they both chose to confess to each other their**

**.........engagement day.........**

"**Joshua, I wasn't able to tell you sooner but, I love you..."Stephanie said while blushing**

**Joshua smirked " I was about to tell you the same but I guess you beat me to it" Joshua said actually smiling**

"**really???so you mean you like me too? Awwww so sweet!" she smiled and hugged Joshua.**

**Then after that moment they took a picture, on the day of the engagement party.**

_**This proves that obeying your parents can also benefit you, even if it sounds wrong...**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**I dont think this story is nice though but if I get a lot of reviews then I may continue this story since if you noticed it is a story made in a hurry because it is not very detailed how they developed their feelings for each other and how enemies became lovers so if u want me to edit this just review. Although I dont have confidence that u will like this since I am still a newbie...but still give me reviews it inspires me if only u know....thnx for those who reviewed**_


End file.
